Asians Don't Have Eyes When They Smile
by hellointernet
Summary: His smile never falters.


It was raining when he left. But then again, it was always raining there. That's why they needed umbrellas. To protect themselves from the rain. And the sun. And also from others of their own kind.

Being a Yato was troublesome.

They had so many things that they needed to protect themselves from. And yet, here they were, picking fights with anyone who could remotely hold their ground.

A bunch of fools who only knew bloodlust.

But then again, Kamui didn't have any right to criticize others. He was one of those fools too.

He needed to leave right now.

It was… it was _time_. If he stayed any longer, he'd end up doing exactly the same thing. He'd end up just hurting her.

The old man was one thing. He could actually protect himself against Kamui.

But the little crybaby? Not a chance. _He _had been the one to feed her. To hold her when she was crying over a scraped knee. _He _had been the one to fight off all the bullies. _He _had been the one taking care of her since… since forever.

Kamui could feel it building up inside of him. The chilling fire that ran through his veins. The one that roared at him to _fight_.

Anyone would do.

The old neighbor next door. The beggar in the first alley. The street dog that always barked at him. His own father.

_Anything. _

He would run out of targets soon. And then it'll be Kagura. He just knew it. He didn't trust himself enough to hold back. He'll end up taking her arm and worse.

And the crybaby would stay right beside him like the idiot, clingy little sister she was. He could trust her on that.

"I have no use for weaklings."

He turned his back and though there was no one around to see him, he kept smiling.

_No weaknesses. _

Kamui heard a thud and immediately knew that the smaller just dropped her umbrella.

_Idiot. You'll catch a cold._

She started crying.

_Stop crying. It's for your own good. _

He started walking.

"_Onii-chan!" _

Kamui left the planet the same night. He caught a glimpse of yellow, red and purple but doesn't bother saying goodbye. She'd manage on her own, he was sure.

His smile never falters.

* * *

He returned 4 years later. It was purely for business. Yatos need to upgrade their umbrellas as they grow older after all. That was the main reason (and quite possibly the _only _reason) why everyone came back every few years.

He doesn't bother going back to the house. There's nothing there anyway. Right?

He stayed at Abuto's place instead. Not that it made any difference. The older's house was still creaky, ancient and leaking. All Yato houses were the same.

They go to an umbrella maker, one of the best. They go through catalogs – if they could even be called that anymore – and pick out the design. He got his hands measured and idly gazed through the other designs, wondering which one would fit a woman.

It was always like this, wasn't it? Whenever you go out shopping, you always thought of buying for the family at home.

He hasn't been home for years. If he even had a home anymore.

They leave the shop and Kamui intentionally took the longer path. Abuto pretended not to notice.

Their house has fallen apart even more. The poster with the character for luck on the front door has completely fallen off. It's dark inside. There's no one there anymore.

What else did he expect?

She's already left. Of course she has. He said she'll manage, didn't he?

His smile never falters.

"Abuto, which way was your house again? I seem to have lead us in the wrong direction."

"Hng." The older merely started the walking other way.

* * *

He was smiling when they meet again.

It's not much later after his trip to the home planet and he's eager to test out his new weapon, never mind all the dead bodies that have piled up since leaving the Yato planet.

Kamui seemed to be revisiting a lot of things this year.

Master, the old man, the home planet, the house, _her_.

She still has her hair in those childish buns, though they were now covered with… whatever those things were. _He _taught her how to do make those buns.

Her umbrella has not change, though the weapon now suited her better. She's still wearing the same style of clothing, red and gold and black. _He _picked out the colors for her during shopping.

But now something was different. His little idiotic, childish, always depending on _him _– because that's what little baby sisters _do_ – was with new… companions. Talking with _them_ like she's known them all her life. Saving _them_ like it's her job.

It's stupid how the scene… annoys him so much.

It was like – no probably _is_ her way of replacing the old man and him. Like the silver haired adult – no, he can't exactly be called an _adult_ – and the glasses wimp could ever match up to the old man and him.

They were definitely weaker than him.

She was probably still her pitiful, weak self that couldn't even use her umbrella her properly.

It's only after the battle – after finding out how _fun_ samurais were, how Master was quite an idiot who got too careless and the old man was still the old man, how Earth wasn't such a boring place after all – that he… he wouldn't say 'approve' because there's no way a big brother could approve of a dumb little sister living with two men that weren't her relatives but he felt something similar to approving.

"…I'll need you to watch over my dear baby sister."

His smile never falters as he slips away from her grasp again.

* * *

It was much later, when the hype of the battle was over and they've settled in a routine of sorts that Abuto told him.

That the idiot girl has awakened her full power. That she was tamed down soon after going in a destructive mode but the power was definitely there. That the bloodlust was just waiting to be unleashed and utilized to the max. That she could rival him and the old man – _an elite. _That _Abuto_ and glasses – what was his name? Ah, _Shinpachi _– was the one who roused it.

The last part stirs a deep, fiery cold anger inside him. Because that wasn't how it was supposed to be done.

A stranger, much less two, weren't supposed to wake her.

It was tradition that a family member would be the one to wake another, whether it be through provoking or protection. The latter was rare and only certain members of the clan survived protecting someone.

Kagura, it seemed, was one of them.

_He _was supposed to wake her. _He_ was supposed to fight with her until she snapped and started fighting seriously. Until their bonds – or whatever of it was left – was severed sharply and every Yato was for themselves.

After all, Kamui had taken care of her since forever. It was only fair.

And it was only because Abuto has dealt with so much of _his_ shit that the brown haired might as well be an honorary uncle that _this_ is tolerable. Only the slightest of tolerable-ness but it's enough for the older to keep his head.

Kamui keeps smiling because that's what he does. What he was supposed to do. But if Abuto got a bit worse for wear after the afternoon spar, well… it was a good thing Yatos healed fast, yes?

* * *

He's smiling (because that's what he always _do_) as they fight for their 'leaders' – though in his case, it's a little more complicated than that. It might be the only time _ever _that they fight together as one and he must admit, it's exhilarating.

If they worked as a team – heck, even add in the old man, family trio, why not? – there was nothing that could stop them.

But that was impossible because he was no longer 'big brother' but 'idiot big brother'. Because the old man probably never bothered to return to the rickety house, all drunk and soaked like a renowned galaxy hero shouldn't be (not that Kagura or he himself bothered to go back either). Because he needed her to fight him and _win_.

It doesn't stop him from grinning as the little idiot executes a perfect roundhouse kick that snaps the opponent's neck clean. Or silently applauding as she makes use of her umbrella like he always tried teaching her – like a club during melee and a gun at a range, a shield at all times.

He also knew that she probably didn't realize her gritted grimace has turned into a full blown ear-splitting grin at some point. Her blood was winning – just as how _his_ won.

He must admit, she's growing up. Grown up with those two useless idiots that she lives with for no reason. Probably for the better.

She was far more capable than the ten year old he left behind in the rain on a shitty planet. She was able to travel without him holding her hand all the way. She's healthy and full… well, never full because _he _was never full and they were the same in that aspect but at least she _has _food, unlike before.

She managed without him.

His smile never falters as Kagura German-suplex a man – a man who wasn't even aiming for her precious Gin-chan but rather _him_.

* * *

It was 4 years later when he heard the news. Or rather read the letter. She didn't invite him to the wedding but it wasn't like he expected her to either. After all, he's still referred to as 'idiot big brother'.

The silver haired dumbass – an interesting dumbass but nevertheless a dumbass – was the one who wrote to him. The letter came with no return address or even a name but it was clearly from the samurai.

_Braided ponytail, _

_Kagura got married to a sadist. It was her who insisted so don't blame me for this. I don't need two hair-freaks (though one doesn't even have hair) hounding after me just because she got new buns. I need my hair intact for when I get it straightened. _

_Anyways, I stole a photo from their album and shipped it in the envelope. Just thought you should know what's happening._

_A stranger _

…_no seriously, you don't know me. ...I'll pay you 300 yen if you don't tell Kagura who told you. _

_P.S. No, this is not an invitation for you to come to Edo. I repeat, don't come to Edo just because of this. _

The picture showed everyone there. Everyone except him.

There was the bride – no, his dear baby sister because she would _always_ be his little sister, no matter the occasion – in the middle. She was wearing a red dress with flowing sleeves, gold trimming and a yellow sash tied in the middle, traditional to Yato culture. She probably – no definitely only wore it because she liked red. He noticed that the dress didn't have as many layers as per tradition, but rather more flowy and easier to move in, easier to fight in.

At least she was cautious.

Her hair was down from her usual buns and half tied into an elaborate braid. He idly wondered who braided it for her. This one was neat and hers were never neat.

Beside her was the sandy-haired police bastard that he fought once. He was a good opponent, an interesting samurai.

That didn't mean he approved of Kagura's choice. Of course not. It was the brother's job to disapprove of whatever choice of men their little moronic sister brought in. Doesn't matter if it was some police sadist or some glasses wimp. Doesn't matter if you were an Amanto from the other side of the galaxy or the boy next door.

It didn't matter if they were on bad terms or sibling-slash-best-friend. A brother's job was to hassle the sister and never approve of men she date or marry.

Her new family and the old man was there, standing beside like proud, murderous fathers. The police faction stood around, trying to look important and would've succeeded if not for the fact that… well, there were a lot of 'facts'. Like one was holding a badminton racket and anpan while another was smoking as he got bit by Kagura's giant pet (no doubt again named Sadaharu). Or a woman kicking a gorilla (who for some reason was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. Maybe a mascot?) in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

An interesting wedding picture in all.

Kamui ignored Abuto as the man comes in.

"Everything all right?"

His smile faltered a bit before it is back on with extra saccharine-ness.

"Yes."

Come to think of it, the naive imbecile should be 18 already, right? And she _still_ hasn't gotten her umbrella upgraded.

What a dumb little sister.

"I think,' Kamui started slowly, staring at the photo. "We should go back to Yato. I want to get an umbrella."

Yes, he _had_ seen some good designs back then. A slimmer, lighter one would do nicely. Maybe with reinforced plates, great for deflecting bullets. After all, she (idiotically and recklessly so) protected.

"Alright. I shall set course for it."

Abuto does not mention the fact that his captain's umbrella was good for years to come.

"Afterwards, we shall go to Earth. Shinsuke has called for us."

The older stilled at that, confused. It was obvious that the letter the red haired was holding wasn't from Takasugi. And while it was one thing to go to Yato, to go to Earth was…

"Is that so?" Abuto knew he was treading on eggshells.

The younger hummed. "If not, he'll call us sooner or later, yes? Besides, I have an… interesting prey to find."

Yes, it would do well for the couple if he dropped by in for a visit. After all, dumb baby sisters need to be reminded of where they stand and their husbands should learn what castration felt like.

His smile only slightly wavers.

* * *

_I decided to try my hand at Gintama fics. And the first thing that comes is... a sort of angsty one... You'd think I'll start with a comedic one but nooooo, my brain was like 'Uh-uh girl, let's do something else on the other side of the spectrum'. I tried to keep Kamui in character but he had to be changed a bit for the 'plot'. _

_I just felt the need to do this because... I don't know. It's super weird for me to think about life without my siblings and to be completely cut off from them to the point that you want to kill them when you see them? That's just not possible for me... (okay, so there are times when I feel like stabbing them but that's only for about a day. A week at the most). And while Kamui is strong and mostly uncaring, I think he'll still be affected by some things about Kagura. So I wrote this. __And also because I ship OkiKagu. XD_

_So in this fic, I invented some stuff about Yatos. I kind of think that Yatos might have some family based traditions because they're kind of like Chinese vampires with the skills of Bruce Lee. And Chinese are very... into family oriented stuff. Usually. _

_Also, Yato umbrellas are pretty special. I'm guessing you _could _get one custom made in Earth but it's probably best in Yato._

_For the title, I'm not trying to be racist or anything (I'm Asian myself). It fits the type of story because you know, Kamui's eyes disappear when he smiles and closed eyes are sort of a sign of... lying? Hidden pain? Something along those lines. _

_Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. _


End file.
